Light energy sources, whether incoherent such as LEDs or Intense Pulsed Light (IPL), or coherent, such as a carbon dioxide (CO2) gas laser, Nd:YAG or Er:YAG solid state lasers, fiber or diode lasers, have been used for various applications such as surgical, dermatological and/or aesthetic treatments on areas of skin and various external and internal body organs and tissues. However, using energy sources for application to skin surface areas, particularly in the vicinity of the eye, such as the eyelids and adjacent regions of the face, also referred to as ocular and periocular/circumocular areas, may raise safety concerns. For example, heat dissipation from IPL can cause detrimental damage, either temporary or permanent, to various ocular structures, such as the cornea which is the organ responsible for approximately 70% of the human eye refraction power.